Five Night's at Freddy's III: The Final Animatronic
Five Night's at Freddy's III: The Final Animatronic(often called FNAF III), is a 2014 horror game developed by Unversed Entertainment. The game allows the player to move, but the element of horror is still very much there. The story takes place in the new Freddy Fazbear's Hangout, with all the animatronics being destroyed, and replaced with the rebranded Freddy animatronic as a skater boy type character. However, not all is right, and the new night guard must survive the night without being caught by the new Freddy Fazbear. Synopsis Welcome to the hottest new pizzeria and arcade, Freddy Fazbear's Hangout! After complaints from parents and children everywhere, the totally un-cool animatronics of the past have been taken out. Meet the new Freddy Fazbear, the coolest bear on the block, who can skate across all of the hangout to chill with the kids and check up on any naughty employees with the new Skaterail(Patented by Fazbear Entertainment). As a new animatronic and work in progress, Freddy may detect bad behavior as result of an error, and try to correct the error in a number of ways. Luckily, just stay out of old Fredbear's way and you'll be fine. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for death or dismemberment. Have fun! Nights Night 1 The player is taught the basics by an Audio Tape, and must survive a fairly basic night. Freddy will only visit the Dining Area, Kitchen, Arcade, and Salad Bar, so the player can be relatively relaxed here. However, do not get cocky! Freddy has the advantage of very fast movement, so trying to tease him will most likely result in death. The player should also not use up their resources this night, and they should try to collect as many Fazbear Coins and Tickets as possible for the following nights. Night 2 This night ramps up the difficulty, and Freddy will now visit every single room. He sweeps right through every room and you need to be on the move. Thankfully, Freddy has a pattern, so just keep one step ahead of him and you'll be fine. Night 3 Now might be a good time to start using your resources, as Freddy will drop his pattern, and visit places as he pleases. The most Fazbear Coins and Tickets appear on this night, so harvest them and cross your fingers. Night 4 Use the Tickets you harvested on the previous nights, and you may be alright. However, you might as well start over if you did not harvest them on the previous nights. Freddy is increasingly aggressive and will now check most of your hiding spots. Rely on the tried and true steel doors, and prepare for the hardest night. Night 5 The hardest night of all. Freddy moves near three times faster than the player and checks every hiding place, as well as being erratic. The main strategy is to hold your ground and use your flashlight and steel doors, it is near impossible to live if you are active. Gameplay The game strays from the classic FNAF formula by allowing the player to move. However, the danger or dying has only gotten worse. Doors can be busted open by Freddy and with the Skaterail technology, he can move anywhere in the building, although it may take longer for him to get to some places compared to others. The goal of the game is to live to 6 AM in the morning by avoiding Freddy. The establishment has three steel doors, which take the longest for Freddy to open, so the player must use those sparingly as a tool to avoid death. The player also has a flashlight, which reveals more surroundings to the player, and temporarily stuns Freddy, causing him to reboot over the course of thirty seconds. However, the flashlight's energy is slowly draining as the player goes on, so you should only use it when you must. The game also has a number of optional items to collect. Audio tapes give hints and sometimes easter eggs, and Tickets left over by kids are scattered across the establishment. Collecting tickets will allow the player to buy a prize from the Prize Booth, which holds three Audio tapes, a few Flashlight Batteries to be bought, and a hammer which can be used to rebuild a broke open steel door. Lastly, Fazbear Coins can also be collected which can be inserted in arcade machines which will allow the player to play a minigame. Freddy will not attack anyone inside an arcade machine, but the player must either fork over tokens after a minute of playing or get kicked off. The establishment also has a number of hiding spots that can be used to deter Freddy. Modes *Five Nights: The story mode of the game. *Custom Night: Customize the perfect night for you. Unlocked by beating Five Nights. *The Arcade: Collecting all Fazbear Coins will allow the player to play whatever arcade game they like without worrying. *Audio Tapes: Collect an Audio Tape to unlock this mode. It will let you listen to tapes without having to worry. Arcade Games There are 5 arcade games. The one you play is random, but you can choose in the The Arcade mode. *Freddy Kart: A 16-bit kart racer with Freddy, Foxie, Chica, and Bonnie. The only track is a small version of the Skaterail, and as the player plays the game gets exceedingly glitchy, Foxie becomes the Mangle, and your flashlight will occasionally randomly lose power. *Freddy Adventure: An 8-bit Nintendo Hard platformer where the player plays as Freddy and must defeat an evil man. After the first level, the stage becomes glitched and the player plays as a sprite of their Night Guard, and must flee from Freddy. *Faztris: A Tetris clone where the music is Freddy's jingle. Although it is easy at first, blocks then rain down to form a smiling Golden Freddy, at which point the player's Fazbear Coins will all be drained. *Fazbear Test of Strength: Here, the player needs to play a generic Test of Strength game. After hitting the top one time, the mallet Freddy uses will be transformed into a torn off head of the Night Guard. *Freddy's Surfing Safari: Here, the player must use the mouse/Gamepad/Wiimote/3DS/control stick to surf and avoid hazards. Hit hazards and you use a single Fazbear Coin each time. Characters *Night Guard: A custom character that is created by the player. Not much is known about this person. *Freddy: A new slick animatronic who loves pizza, rock and roll, and extreme sports. "Malfunctions" have been making him act increasingly agressive. *Phone Guy: The newest Phone Guy who helps you start out. At first he acts like a huge kiss up but increasingly gets more paranoid until his death, where he tried to warn you. *Previous Animatronics: The animatronics from previous games make a cameo in Freddy Kart, besides Balloon Boy and the Puppet. Map of Freddy Fazbear's Hangout Audio Tapes Replacing the Phone Guy from the first two games, Audio Tapes can be collected and listened to at any time, some offering help and some offering insight on some of the game's story, and some being Easter Eggs. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Hangout Found: Entrance room on Night 1. Dialogue: Hello! Welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Hangout! Now, let's get down to business. There have been rumors of ghosts and such and I want to disconfirm them all. All that has gone on are malfunctions, and while our new Freddy has them from time to time, he's a WIP. So just chill out and calm down. It's not like it's a horror game, right? Hahaha! Well, Freddy may get a little wild, so just be on guard and you'll be alright. Worst case scenario, you can use those handy steel doors and your trusty flashlight. Have fun! Update on Freddy's Behavior Found: Entrance room on Night 2. Dialogue: Hey! Ya made it! I just wanted to tell you that you are doing great. Oh, and it seems Freddy is interested in you as well. Not so great. His malfunctions seem to be getting increasingly worse, but they always say that it's darkest before the dawn! Just move swiftly and do not stay in one place. It's a man versus an animatronic, you'll be fine. Special on Fazbear Coins and Tickets Found: Inside Ball Pit on Night 3. Dialogue(Female voice):'' Hey all you cool kids at the Hangout! We're having a totally wack special on all Fazbear Coins and Tickets today! The most of the week! Search all around for them!'' Fazbear Hide N' Seek Found: In Slide on Night 4. Dialogue(Same voice as Night 3's tape): Hide and seek! Old Fred Fazbear wants to play and will check the Ball Pit for any cool kids! Don't let him catch you! The Phone Guy Found: Entrance room on Night 5. Dialogue(Same voice as the first two Audio Tapes): You need to get out of here. They were not lying, he's coming. Run while you can. Ru-(Screaming and splattering sounds). Prize Booth Fun Found: Prize Booth on Night 1. Dialogue: Finished your fun? Come and spend those tickets at the Prize Booth, for helpful and fun rewards. Arcade Anarchy Found: Arcade on Night 1. Dialogue(Same as Prize Booth Fun voice): Spend those Fazbear Coins on exciting arcade games with wacky effects! Grab a handful and play uninterrupted for one whole minute! Prize Booth Tapes 1-3 Found: Bought at Prize Booth on all nights. Dialogue(Sr.Wario's voice): Garbled speech that when unscrambled and put together reads: You're a nerd. Category:Games